


Deadpools's Little Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, first work of mine in this fandom, i didnt add the boxes, is the rhino relevant, so spare me, wade talks about his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spider-Man and Deadpool team up to take down the Rhino and Spider-Man makes a comment on Wade's dick. (ps. this is based off a prompt from tumblr)





	Deadpools's Little Friend

A loud scream rang through the air and Spider-Man's senses were immediately on edge. He tossed aside a burger, a snack he had treated himself to after dealing with a bank robbery, and swung his way to the source of trouble. When the hero arrived at the scene, he was greeted with The Rhino wreaking havoc among the streets. Citizens desperately fled the chaos as the villain charged at the sides of buildings. Spider-Man sighed as The Rhino wasn't the most difficult of people to take down but he did cause a lot of damage that surely would be blamed on Peter's alter ego by the Daily Bugle.

 

"Anyways, time to web up this guy," Peter muttered while mentally noting to think of better phrases.

 

However, before he could, quite literally, swing into action, a familiar mercenary beat him to the villain. Recklessly, Deadpool jumped onto the back of The Rhino and distracted him from ruining the architecture. Spider-Man rolled his eyes at the man but nonetheless, joined him on the street.

 

"Deadpool, why are you here? I don't need your help. I can keep this thing under control on my own," Spider-Man insisted.

 

"Aw, baby boy, you wound me," Deadpool grinned.

 

The two left it at that and tried to stop The Rhino. To their luck, nothing was working. Spider-Man would shoot webs left and right at the criminal but he would eventually break out of the sticky situation, as Deadpool liked to put it. Speaking of the antihero, Deadpool's ray of bullets only seemed to bounce off Rhino's shell. It was time for Plan B.

 

Deadpool pulled out a Daewoo K3. "Alright ugly, say hello to my little friend!"

 

"Now's not the time for you to talk about your dick," Peter retorted and tried to wrap web around the brute.

 

His comment actually got Deadpool to stop firing and turn to his 'teammate' with a hurt expression. He said something along the lines of "Spidey I can easily show you that's not true" but Peter was too focused on taking the villain down. The Rhino struggled to keep his balance as the web around his feet restrained his movement. He fell with a loud thud but the deed was done. The police arrived on the scene and thanked Spider-Man but subtly avoided the red and black mercenary. With The Rhino locked up, the two crimefighters (well Peter didn't know if you would call Deadpool a crimefighter but he had earned the title for today) had time to relax after an evening of action.

 

"Hey, Peter, want to grab some Mexican food," Deadpool called out to the exhausted hero.

 

Spiderman whipped his head around to tell off the man for using his real name in public. However, there were no civilians around as there was rubble as far as the eye could see so Deadpool's comment didn't harm his need to hide his secret identity. Still, the teen warned him in case there had been people around to hear it.

 

"So, is that a yes," the merc asked, hopefully.

 

Peter sighed but as much as he was annoyed by the man, he was also starving and grateful for his help (although, he'd never admit it). He joined Deadpool's side as they headed toward a restaurant. They made small talk and for once, Peter was glad Wade was the most talkative of the two. He always had some story or comment that could carry on the conversation. However, Peter's mental praise for his teammate soon ended when Wade brought up Peter's response to his backup plan and offered to show him just how little his friend was.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this! (pps. sorry if they seemed out of character or the weapons/villains were irrelevant. again this was my first time writing spideypool)


End file.
